Mew's Stupid Adventure
by tillerian
Summary: Mew goes out on an adventure to find more of his own kind... Unfortunately for him, things don't go very well at all. Mew winds up in so much trouble in this adventure
1. I Am Mew

"I was being sarcastic!"

-Umbreon

Mew's Stupid Adventure Part I: I Am Mew

On a land far away from ours, lives a world where humans live along side of creatures. These creatures are Pokemon. Pokemon live along side of humans as friends and pets… Yet, most human use pokemon as partners for their travels, and compete against other trainers for battle to see who's the best. Yet there is an island within this land where pokemon are separate from humans. These pokemon are unlike others, they live and talk like humans. Very few have seen this land of extraordinary pokemon. There are many kinds of pokemon, some found everywhere, some are seen by few. This story is about the adventure of the rarest pokemon ever lived.

An island far out to see close by the island of the intelligent pokemon, is very extraordinary, it was thought once to be a mirage, for it floats above the sea. This island is called Final island, and there dwells the main character of our story, Mew.

Mew is a very rare pokemon, seen by few or none. He is a very unique little pokemon, most of the time he is seen floating in the air. He also possesses physic powers.

Mew's life is unpredictable, anything could happen. The only thing predictable is his part time job at the Kecleons shop in Pokemon square where he tries to advertise. Yet during his free time, he mostly hangs out with Mewtwo, who doesn't really want to hang around him.

Mewtwo is a clone of Mew who lives around cryptic cave. Mewtwo doesn't like Mew mostly because he's annoying to him.

Whatever Mew does any day, he is never the one to be hateful towards others. In fact, Mew is a good pokemon and never holds a grudge against anyone, ever. Mew is always willing to help others when needed, even when they don't want him, and that… could be a bad thing. But Mew always has good intentions despite some results.

If there is one thing Mew loves more than anything else, it would be nachos. Mew loves nachos almost to the point of obsession. If he is seen eating something, it is more than likely to be nachos.

That's all you need to know about Mew. The next chapter will be the start of his adventure……… Sorry…


	2. Am I Alone?

Part II: Am I Alone?

Mew got up one day and left his house on final island. He went to pokemon square and decided to talk to Alakazam.

"For many years, countless pokemon have served on rescue teams" he said "Many have engraved their names in glory. But if anyone asks about the greatest of them all… There is but one hero. It's Lucario… whose exploits as a rescue leader are the stuff of legend. I aspire to become like Lucario. To become even closer to Lucario's greatness… That is my goal and my dream"

"Huh?" said Mew

Alakazam was a great rescue team leader, during his free time he would preach the same thing. He would gloat about Lucario even if the most powerful pokemon in the world were standing right in front of him and he knew it.

Mew carried on. He made it to the Kecleon shop, in which he already passed, twice.

"You! Mew! You're late again!" said the green Kecleon

"Much business! Much to sell! Little time!" said the purple Kecleon.

"Here! Put this sign on!" said the green Kecleon

Mew put on a sign that said "We sell MASSIVE APPLES!"

Mew stood there for a few hours attracting customers. Then, suddenly, he saw a flock of pidgey fly up above. That gave Mew into a chain of thoughts.

"Mew"

Then, he was thinking about more thoughts.

"Mew!"

And more thoughts.

"Mew?"

And more thoughts.

"MEW!!!!"

"Huh?" Mew suddenly got out of thought.

"You are not paying attention" said the green Kecleon

"Get back to work!" said the purple Kecleon.

Mew advertised for another few hours, until he was done. When he was done, he went home to final island. There, he thought some more. Then, Mew started wondering if he was the only Mew out there. What if there were more Mew than him, were his family where, and where his kind came from. Mew put this into thought. Then, he decided to go out and find some.

Mew went over to Mewtwo's home. There was Mewtwo sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hi, Mewtwo!" said Mew

"Oh, great, it's him" Mewtwo said to himself "hello, Mew"

"Hey, I was thinking about going out on an adventure"

"That's nice"

"I'm going far away"

"Take your time on coming back"

"I know you want me to not do this, but I have to find my family, or at least another Mew"

"Good luck"

"So, please don't hold me back, Mewtwo"

"Have fun, for all I care… if I do"

"I'm going!"

"Good-bye"

"And I may not come back…"

"That sounds nice"

"… Either because I'm lost…"

"Okay"

"… Or dead"

"That's thrilling"

"So, Good-bye!"

Mew went out of the house.

"He's going to fail miserably…"

To be continued


	3. I'm Going on a Field Trip!

I'm Going on a Field Trip!

Mew went home with his mind only on finding his kind. He couldn't wait for that moment to when he would meet another one of his kind. Because of his thought, the only thing he packed was a music box.

This musical cube is one of the things that intrigues Mew the most… outside of boxes and nachos, of course. He thought that maybe it can attract fellow Mew as well.

So, Mew took off, forgetting to pack anything else. Mew climbed mountains, went through the sea, explored forests, and conquered all! … well, that's what he imagined he would do before he actually got off the island.

"This is it!" Mew said to himself "I'm going to find my kind! Even if it kills me……… Wait! 'Even if it kills me'? That would be awful! I don't wanna die! I hope I find my kind and that it doesn't come to that!"

He sailed across the seas, and made it to another land… one he hadn't seen before. It was a beach… and there were humans. There were in very revealing clothing, some were surfing in the water some were laying down on spread out towels, some were sitting in the water letting the waves crash into them and getting covered in sea weed.

Mew landed on the shore, the warm sand covered his feet, the sun was hot as ever, it was like walking in the desert, only more of a paradise. He saw a sign that said "Slateport Beach".

Then a ball hit him on the head. Then, a few humans came to him.

"Hey there, little guy" said one man "Do you mind handing us our ball?"

"Hey, Jake" said another man "Did you get our ball?"

"Wow, what is that" said a woman "Jimmy, I never saw a pokemon like that before"

"Yeah, well I'm going to catch it!" said Jimmy pulling out a pokeball

"Come on, Jimmy" said Jake "Didn't I tell you, we're taking a break from catching pokemon right now"

"But…"

"C'mon, Jim" Said the woman "We can let this cut little guy go, right?"

"Sue's right! Come on, guy, can you hand us our ball?" asked Jake

Mew didn't say anything, and quietly gave Jake their ball.

"Hey, thanks, dude! You're pretty nice! Catch you later!"

The humans ran off with their ball.

Mew walked on until he found a city. To his right were ports and museums; to his left were small shops. Suddenly, he smelled something burning. He looked down and saw his feet were being fried on the asphalt. He let out a loud yell and flew into the water and cooled his feet off.

"That black floor really burned" said Mew "I'd better be careful on it from now on"

Mew flew out of the city and followed the trail. Then he saw a bridge, and thought it was an easy way to go… it wasn't…

Mew went on the bridge and followed it. Unfortunately, he was ran over by a speeding bike, then another, and one more, and then more. Soon enough, he was being run over by a swarm of bikes. He kept getting run over by them until he finally made it through.

Mew was so tired he could barely walk, much less, fly. So, then, Mew continued going, he ran into another city where he made a right and swam across a small river, where he eventually found a forest.

He went into the forest and went through for a while, then he stopped. He thought he heard something. He looked around, it was dark and gloomy. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked around more… Then, a pokemon jumped out of the bushes! It was a Linoon! Mew ran for it!

He couldn't see a thing, but he was running so fast, he didn't know where he was going. He eventually ran into a tree, where he was knocked out, the last thing he heard were voices.

"Lin Lin Linoon! (_He's unconscious now!_)" said one of the voices

"Lin Linoon Lin Lin (_Let's take him back to our pack!_)" said another

Mew was afraid that when he woke up, he wouldn't like where he was.

Meanwhile at Mewtwo's house:

Mewtwo was flipping through the channels.

"News, cartoons, weather, infomercial" Said Mewtwo as he was flipping through the channel "Hm Pokemon news, what now"

There was a news reporter and she was interviewing some people at the beach.

"A few hours ago, a rare pokemon came up to these people" said the news reporter "Here we have Pokemon trainers Jake, Jimmy, and Susan, please tell us about this event"

"Well" said Jake "We were playing volleyball, and Jimmy whacked it very hard and it flew very far! It hit the poor guy right on the head"

"So, we went over to get our ball" said Sue "He was sooooo, cute"

"I wanted to catch him, but I was on my vacation" said Jimmy

"So, we like asked for our ball, and he gave it to us, and then we left it alone" said Jake

"Can you tell us a description of it?" said the reporter

"Uh… okay, Jim's got a photographic memory here" said Jake

"Well, he went up to my knee, he had blue eyes, he had a long tail, and he looked like a pink cat that stood on two legs" said Jimmy

"That's our news report for today, maybe we might run into this strange pokemon ourselves!" said the reporter

Mewtwo groaned and said "Mew… I should have known…"

Mew was a little unconscious for a while, then he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?_" He thought to himself "_It's really dark, I can't open my eyes, yet. I can't move, am I paralyzed? It feels hot. Very hot. Where am I?_"

Then he opened his eyes completely, he was tied onto a horizontal stick and was being rolled over a fire, there he saw Linoon, it were as if they were preparing for dinner. Then Mew realized that they were going to cook him!

To be continued…

Mew: Make it quick! I don't want to die!!!!


	4. A Quick Break with Nachos!

And Now A Quick Break With Nachos!

Mmmmmm… Nachos….

Mew: What're you doing!!!! I'm going to die!!!!


	5. This is Hard!

Part IV (Or V): This is Hard!

Mew was trapped; he didn't know what to do at all. He tried very hard to break free, but it was no use whatsoever. Then, he spotted a spear-like stick, he knew that if he had that stick, he could get himself free. Then he had an idea, he could use his physic powers to get that stick and cut himself free. But the problem was, that once he got free, the Linoon would catch him, he had to find a way to distract the Linoon into leaving.

Then he used his physic powers on a rock and threw it at the distance and the Linoon heard it and they ran off into the woods to check it out. Now was his chance, he used his physic powers to pick up the stick and used it to cut himself free.

Unfortunately, the Linoon returned with the rock he threw preparing to cook it with him, they spotted Mew, now free from their clutches. Mew ran for it and they chased him.

He fled north. He kept running and running and running, until he was sure that he lost them. That's when he started to feel a bit tired. He walked on even more. He continued traveling for a few miles more, until he found a city. He read a sign in a city and it said "LILYCOVE CITY Where the land ends and the sea begins"

He didn't really care until he spotted a hotel. Then, he decided to stay there for the night, but, he was a Pokemon and they probably don't allow those (It's illegal in 20 states!).

Then, he found a someone in a hat and coat walking by, so, he took the hat and coat and used it to disguise himself. He went in, bought a room, and went into the room and stayed there for the night.

To be continued…

Mew: That's it?!?! There's not even any dialog!

Sorry… I have a _**HUGE**_ writer's block!!!!!

Mew: Do something funny!

…Okay…

Mew could find the bed at all so he looked around, suddenly he found a closet, he opened it up and… BOOM! The bed fell on him and he stayed under there for the rest of the night.

"Very funny" said Mew

Is Mew going to continue this adventure? Will he find his kind? And will the writer defeat the evil writer's block so he can continue with his story making to make up for this sad excuse for a chapter?

To be continued...


	6. HELP ME!

Um……………

………………

………………..

………………..

…………………

……………………….

………………………….

……………………………….

…………………………….

Sorry I took so long, people, I had other things I wanted to do. But now, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR MEW ADVENTURES AGAIN!!!! Here we go!

(Oh, I dare you to ask me what I ment by in the mood for mew adventures!)

Part VI: HELP ME!!!!

Mewtwo was still sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Romance… ugh… action… movies… on demand" said Mewtwo "Oh, it's the pokemon news again"

"Last night, dinner has run away from a pack of Linoons" said the reporter "This strange occurrence has left the pack hungry, here is one of the Linoons who says he is the leader of the pack. Please tell us how you feel about this tragic event"

"Li Linoon" said the Linoon "Linoon! Li! Li! Linoon! Liiiiinoon! Linoooon! Linoon Linoon Linoon… Li li Linoon!"

"And there you have it, it seems that this sad event was caused by the rare pokemon that those beachers encountered the other day! We will give you more updates and find out more about this pokemon"

Mewtwo changed the channel again and said "Oh, boy"

Meanwhile:

Mew woke up from under the mattress, it seemed like months have gone by. No, wait, a day went by! Mew yawned and looked around. Then, he heard voices coming from outside. Mew ran off and hid.

"This is the room that that strange man entered" said a woman's voice

"Don't worry, miss, we'll get to the bottom of this" said a sharp voice that sounded like it was from a man.

Then, the door opened up.

"This place is perfectly fine, like no one messed with nothin'!" said the man

"But, the bed is not put up!" said the woman

"Then, someone… or something is in here" said the man "Look around the area, see if you don't find anythin'"

Mew knew that if he didn't move, he'd be found out! But if he fled out the sooner they'd catch him. He'd rather cherish his last moments of freedom.

"Nope, nothing" said the man

"Did you check the kitchen?"

"No, I didn't"

The man opened the pantry and low and behold, there he was.

"Here's your problem, miss" said the man

"EEEEEEEEK! A RAT!!!" shrieked the lady

"Hi…" said Mew

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! A TALKING RAT!" shrieked the lady

Mew passed the man and fled. The lady chased Mew around the complex with a broom like a deranged maniac.

"SOMEONE HELP!!! RAT! RAT! RAT!!!" said the Lady

Mew stopped turned around and said "I'm not a rat! I'm-" WHAM!!! "Granny… may I have some breakfast?" WHAM!!!

Mew hit the wall, snapping him back to reality. He looked around and saw everyone in the hotel was going bazzerk! It was as if doomsday were coming upon them at that very moment. He knew he had to get out, while they were looking for the "rat". Mew scurried out of there.

"That place has problems, and it's not even rat infested" said Mew

Mew flew away.

Meanwhile:

Mewtwo is still at it… flipping though channels. Then he reached the pokemon news again.

"BREAKING NEWS!!!" said the reporter "Our mysterious pokemon is at it again! It appears that he has come to the point of making an entire hotel go crazy! We are now hiring someone to hunt him down and if he succeeds, he gets to keep the pokemon. And here he is right now"

A tough man with pokeballs strapped to his belt like bullets stood appeared onscreen. He was tough and burly.

"Please tell us about yourself" said the reporter

"I am a pokemon hunter" said the man in a deep voice "And I… hunt pokemon. My name is……… Tim"

"Well, Tim" said the reporter "I wish you the best of luck"

"I will find that pokemon and catch him and add him to my collection. And use him in very painful ways…"

"Like what?"

"…… leash him to the wall and not feed him anything and then eat ice cream in his face and over exaggerate my enjoyment and tell him he can't have any"

"… My, that's awful…… Do you think he deserves it?"

"… He made a hotel go nuts, do you think he deserves it?" 

"Uh… I think so"

"Good!" He loads a rifle with pokeballs "the hunt begins"

Mewtwo changed the channel and said "If he catches him… That would relieve me of a painful burden"

Meanwhile:

Mew was in the forest again. He was looking around to make sure he didn't see any more Linoon. Seeing none, he felt relieved and continued walking. Little did he know that he was being watched.

Suddenly, something wizzed passed his head. He looked around and saw a tiny ball, it was red on the top and white on the bottom. He looked at it and remembered that one time, Alakazam brought that in. He told him : "_For many years, countless pokemon have served on rescue teams. Many have engraved their names in glory. But if anyone asks about the greatest of them all… There is but one hero. It's Lucario… whose exploits as a rescue leader are the stuff of legend. I aspire to become like Lucario. To become even closer to Lucario's greatness… That is my goal and my dream_" Then, someone took the ball from Alakazam and ate it. He could tell it didn't taste very good. He learned later on that it was a utensil that humans used to catch pokemon. Mew realized that someone was on to him!

Mew flew like a bat out of hell, avoiding many traps that had these strange balls. He flew, jumped, ran, even tap danced his way to escape the invisible foe who was throwing balls at him. Then, he ran into a tree. Mew slid to the ground and looked up, everything was upside-down. He saw a burly man standing a few feet from him. Mew got right-side-up again and looked around, nothing but trees, he was trapped.

"You're a pretty tough one to catch" said Tim "But now, you're mine" He threw the pokeball at Mew.

The very second Mew thought his freedom days were over, a pink streak knocked the pokeball away.

Mew looked up and saw it was him!

"UMBREON?!?"

To be continued…


	7. What a Coinsedence

Part VI: What A Coincidence

It was him! Umbreon! In the flesh!

"UMBREON?!?" said Mew

Umbreon looked back at Mew and said "Mew?!? Is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" said Mew

"No, wait! What are _you_ doing here?" said Umbreon

Tim had enough.

"I don't care if you talk or not, you're both mine!!!" he said

He got out two pokeballs and lobbed them at them.

"We'll talk later, hop on my back!" said Umbreon

Mew did as he said and climbed on his back.

"Hang on" said Umbreon.

ZIP! Umbreon used his famous Faint Attack which was a mix between a Faint Attack and a Quick Attack in which he combined the two together to make himself into a speeding pink streak.

Umbreon was going so fast, Mew could barely hold on, he felt himself slipping. The trees around him became green and brown blurs, some whooshing passed him as Umbreon dodged trees. He looked back, already that menacing hunter was gone. They continued to zoom through the forest until the trees disappeared and he could see a massive clearing, where they stopped. Mew slipped off Umbreon in fatigue of holding onto him for a long time. He gasped for air.

"You okay?" said Umbreon

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Mew getting up

"Good, I sure hope you don't run into him again" said Umbreon

"By the way, Umbreon, what are you doing here?" said Mew

"I was about to ask the same thing" said Umbreon "Don't you know it's dangerous out here in the human world? If I hadn't have been there, you would have been that guy's pet"

"Sorry, it's just that……… Hey, you know that this place is dangerous, too! Why are _you_ here?"

"Trust me, Mew. There is less of a chance for me to get caught. So, tell me, why are you here?"

"Not unless you tell me first, Umbreon"

"… I can keep this up all day, you know"

"Oh, fine… I'm out here because… well… I'm looking for my kind"

"Your what?"

"Yeah! My kind!"

"Mew………………… never mind"

"What?"

"I said never mind"

"Come on, there was a pause for some reason"

"Well, its… uh… going to be tough for you, that's all"

"I'm sure I can find my kind. After all, I'm here, someone or something had to give birth to me"

"Hmmmm, He has a point" Umbreon said under his breath "But, do you have supplies? You need to survive, right?"

"Supplies? Psh. Of course I have supplies! I have so many supplies the whole world can survive with it and have a little more left! Heh… Yeah, I have plenty!"

"Really… Show me"

"Okay, then I will! _Oh, boy. I hope he doesn't find out I forgot to pack anything_"

Mew ruffled through his pack to at least show him his music box, which was the only thing he had packed. But, something was wrong, he couldn't find anything. He couldn't find it. He looked back at Umbreon who had been standing there skeptically. He chuckled and continued searching.

"_Come on, come on! Where is it?_" He thought to himself "_Wait……… OH NO!!! I must have left it back at the hotel! Now, what am I going to show Umbreon?!?_"

"Hey, Mew, you lost something?" said Umbreon

"Are you kidding? I'm fine… I'm just trying to decide what to show you"

"Right… Then, I guess this thing that I found doesn't belong to you"

Mew looked back faster than anything. Umbreon was holding a music box in the air.

"HOLY CRAP!!! YOU FOUND IT, UMBREON!" said Mew taking the thing out of his hand "WHERE'D YOU FIND IT!?!"

"I found it at the hotel in Lilycove. I heard there was some strange activity going on there. So I sneaked in and found that. That place was _Crazy_! I still can't believe I made it out in one piece. Then, I found out that this pokemon hunter was after a mysterious pokemon and then I had to find out what was up"

Umbreon looked down and saw that Mew wasn't listening. Instead he was having his own, quiet celebration that he found the music box and didn't have to go back to that loony bin disguised as a hotel.

Mew saw Umbreon was staring at him.

There was a long pause.

"What?" said Mew

"You didn't pack anything did you?"

"No…" Mew knew he couldn't hide it any longer. Umbreon saw through him like a physic.

Umbreon sighed and thought for a moment, then, he said "Tell you what, I'll do something for you" He opened his pack and said "Here, take some items, they'll help you through, okay"

Mew took the items half gratefully and half in embarrassment. Then he said "Are you sure about this, Umbreon?"

"Hey! Don't worry, Mew, I've got plenty of items with me, I can make it"

"Well, thanks"

"Any time, buddy"

Umbreon was about to walk off, but he turned around and said "Are you sure you don't want to come with me. I could help you a bit…"

"Uh… no, thanks" said Mew "I can make it on my own from here!"

"You sure? Well, okay, it's up to you……… By the way, be careful out there. From what I can tell, that hunter's gonna be all over you like stink on a grimer"

"Wait! You never-" ZIP! Umbreon was already gone "-told me why you were here…"

Mew didn't want to admit it at the time, but he knew Umbreon was strong enough to make it on his own and survive in the human world. He was just curious about why he was here… But, Umbreon was kind enough to give him some supplies so he could make it through. He put the items in his pack and continued on… It was not long before he started wishing that Umbreon told him where he dropped him off.

Meanwhile:

Mewtwo is still on that couch, flipping through channels, and again he reached the pokemon news.

"Breaking news! That mysterious pokemon has somehow slipped through Tim's fingers! Tim please explain us this failure"

"Well, he got lucky…" said Tim "I had him cornered… then, this Umbreon came out of nowhere and took him from me…"

"An Umbreon? That's too bad… do you think the Umbreon was there to get food?"

"I doubt it… those two actually talked English and talked like they knew each other…"

"Wait! Talking pokemon?!?"

"Believe if you want… I tell no lies…"

"This is a shock even to me! Not one, but two talking pokemon! Tim, are you going to continue your hunt"

"… of course I am. This hunt just gets better for me. I'll just play with him for a little bit, then I'll use this…" He plucked out a purple pokeball with an "M" on it

"Would you look at that! Zoom in on that ball!"

"… This ball…" said Tim "This master ball… catches pokemon without fail……… When he gets inside, that's it… he's mine…"

"Will Tim get our mysterious trouble maker? Or are we in for more mischief? Stay in tuned to find out!"

Mewtwo flipped the channels and said "Mew's in trouble now…"

To be continued…


	8. Oh No!

Part VII:

Part VII:

Oh No!

Mew, having no idea where he is, decided to walk around to see if he could find something. But, no, he could only find sand, barely any pokemon or humans around, so he kept walking.

Where he was appeared to be a desert, and he knew that he was lost. He was so tired, he called out Umbreon's name without thinking.

"UMBREON!!" he cried "UMBREON!! I TAKE IT BACK!! I NEED YOUR HELP!! PLEASE!!"

But it was no use; he knew Umbreon was long gone. There was no possible way for Mew to run into him again. Mew fell flat on the ground in fatigue.

A few hours later, a man in a khaki hard hat and clothes picked up Mew by the tail and examined him with a magnifying glass. Mew, of course, woke up by this.

"Aha! Lookie what I found!" said the man "A fossil! Shocking discovery, wot wot!"

"Huh? I'm not a fossil" said Mew

"Blimey! A talking fossil! Jolly good discovery!" said the man.

Mew tried to wrench his tail free from the grasp of the man.

"My word what an odd looking little fossil" said The man "Seems to be a… Tyrannosaurus rex!"

"I'm… not… a… fossil!" said Mew using every energy in his body trying to free himself

Then, his tail slipped through the man's fingers and he flew away.

The man stood there in awe, looked down and said "Blimey! Sand!"

Mew flew as fast as he could away from the man, until he found a large structure with a giant hole in it. He went inside.

When he was inside he found a large door at the other side of the cave. He walked to the door and felt something prickly beneath him. He looked down and saw a welcome mat. Then, he knocked on the door and he heard a loud voice.

"MY APOLOGIES VISITOR!" said a loud monotonous voice "THE KNOCKING IS BROKEN, PLEASE USE THE DOORBELL!"

Mew wondered how the ability to knock was broken and how he would find a doorbell. But he pressed a rock in the wall and nothing happened. Then, a large group of rocks in the shape of a pokemon opened the door. He had a few eyes that were in the form of brail.

"GREETINGS FRIEND! I AM REGIROCK!" said Regirock

Mew was a bit frightened by this strange pokemon, but tried to greet him "H-hi, Regirock, m-m-my name's M-mew"

"GREETINGS, M-MEW!" said Regirock

"N-no, just Mew" said Mew

"VERY WELL, MEW. YOU ARE MY GUEST, SO PLEASE COME IN!"

Regirock pulled Mew inside his cave. He saw a couch and a telephone.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO HERE?" asked Regirock

"No, I-I don't. W-what do you do here?" said Mew

"SEE THAT PHONE?"

"Y-yes, it's a very nice phone. W-wish I had one like that. Heheh"

"IT IS NOT THE PHONE! IT IS WHAT I DO WITH IT!"

"W-what do you do with it?"

"I PRANK CALL PEOPLE!"

"O-oh that… wait! Did you just say prank call?"

"YES!"

"So, was that you that prank called me last Saturday?"

"ERR… NO… THAT WAS… ERR… MY… FRIEND… REGI… ICE"

"Oh"

"NOW! OBSERVE MY UNIQUE PRANK CALLIQUE!

Regirock picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

Meanwhile in the city of stations square:

Sonic the Hedgehog was enjoying his favorite show: static

Suddenly his phone rang and, naturally, he picked it up.

"Yello, this is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking" said Sonic

"GREETINGS, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" said a loud monotonous voice on the phone "MAY I ASK IS YOUR FRIDGE RUNNING?"

"Um…" Sonic looked over and heard a hum in the kitchen "Yes, why?"

"WELL THEN, YOU HAD BETTER GO CATCH IT!" The phone hung up and Sonic sprung out of bed.

"HOLY CRAP!" said Sonic "MY FOOD!"

Sonic burst out of his room at super sonic speed.

Back at the cave:

"IT IS A WORK OF ART!" said Regirock

"Uh… yeah" said Mew

Mew tried to think of a way out of this. But, for no apparent reason, he thought of prank calling someone himself. He couldn't get it out of his…

"_Prank call?_" Mew thought "_That's it!_"

"Excuse me, Regirock, can I call someone?" said Mew

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY IT? BE MY GUEST!" said Regirock handing the phone to Mew

Mew knew it was so long since he did this. He was so excited, he didn't know what to say.

Meanwhile, at Cryptic Cave:

Mewtwo, was… you know… flipping through the channels, until he once again, stumbled on the pokemon news again.

"I wonder what Mew is up to" said Mewtwo

Then, his phone rang. Mewtwo picked it up.

"Hello?" said Mewtwo

"REHEVEFEGIGIFEICIGIFIJIFIJENAHALEVEGIGIJENSIN!" said a voice on the phone

"Mew, please don't prank call me, especially if it's long distance" said Mewtwo

"No! No! That's not what I wanted to say!" said Mew on the phone

"Lay it on me, I have a news to watch" said Mewtwo

"I really need some help, so if you could-"

"No"

"Well, could you get-"

"No"

"Please, Mewtwo, I'm begging you!"

"Mew, I have little to no motivation to do anything right now, so if you please, hang up and bother someone else"

"Come on, Mewtwo!"

There was a silence

"Mewtwo?"

Silence

"Are you there, Mewtwo?" 

Still silence.

"Mewtwo, please!"

"Mew, do you have a T.V. where you are at?"

"Oh… thank you" Mew took a sigh of relief

"Do you?"

"Oh, right!" Mew put his hand on the bottom end of the phone "Hey, Regirock, do you have a T.V. here?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO HERE BESIDES PRANK CALL PEOPLE?" Regirock left and came back with a television "I WATCH TELEVISION… AND PRANK CALL PEOPLE!"

"Good, turn it on the Pokemon news"

Regirock did what he said.

"Mew, are you watching?" said Mewtwo

"Yeah, what is it?" said Mew

"Do know him?" said Mewtwo

The phone slipped out of Mew's hand: it was Tim.

"… So, Tim, you haven't chased after Mew yet" said the newscaster "Explain to us why"

"I have a plan, right now" said Tim "I'm… going to challenge him… to a pokemon battle… on Mt. Chimney.

"Mt. Chimney? Up there?"

"… yes… So, if that… little pokemon happens to be… watching the news… I'm talking to you… little man… Mt. Chimney! Be there!... or else!"

Mew gulped "O-or else?"

"Yes… or else"

Tim walked off stage.

"Well, here's hoping our little mischievous pokemon gets the messege. In other news, a strange blue hedgehog is appearing out of nowhere who is claiming to search for his fridge. Experts say-"

Regirock turned off the T.V.

Mew picked up the phone and said "M-Mewtwo… I really need your help now, so, please do so…"

It was silent

"Mewtwo?" 

"Sorry, Mew, you're on your own"

Clunk. Then a long hum.

"He hung up…"

Mew put the phone away and said "What do I do?" he slipped down on the floor.

"I SUGGEST YOU FIGHT HIM!" said Regirock

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT GUY IS NUTS!" said Mew

"WHAT CHOISE DO YOU HAVE?" said Regirock

"I guess your right…………… Hey! Can you help me?" 

"………………… NO! I HAVE PRANK CALLS TO DEAL WITH! BUT YOU CAN GO GET HELP FROM MY FRIEND REGIICE, OR REGISTEEL, OR REGIROCK! WAIT… I AM REGIROCK!"

"I guess this is hopeless" Mew started to cry "All I wanted to do was find my own kind and I get into this mess. I…_sniff_… guess this turned out to be a really stupid adventure"

"…MEW…" said Regirock

"Don't try to cheer me up Regirock… I… I… Do you know what I've been through? Do you think I deserve all this?"

"I DO NOT KNOW"

"You don't know? You don't know? ……… You don't know! You're right! I don't know! I don't know if there are any other Mews our there! I don't know if I am the only one! But, the fact that I don't know only leaves me with a chance! One possibility that it may be true! True to the fact whether I am the only Mew there is… or not! And by gosh, I'm not going to quit until I _do_ know! The same is true with Tim! Do I know that I'm going to win? I don't! Are the chances likely? No! But there's still a chance! Would Umbreon give up in a situation like this? Would Lucario give up in a situation like this? Would Ronald Regan give up in a situation like this? No! They wouldn't! And Neither am I! I'm going to go out there and give Tim my all! I'll show him he messed with the wrong pokemon!"

"I DID NOT MEAN IT THAT WAY BUT, OH WELL, GOOD LUCK!" said Regirock

"Thanks, I will!" said Mew "Mt. Chimney, HERE I COME!"

Mew set off to Mt. Chimney where Tim awaits him. Will Mew make it?

To be continued…


	9. This is It!

Part VIII: This is It

Part VIII: This is It!

Mew walked on to Mt. Chimney. He stopped by a town called Lavaridge to heal up before battle. Mew had no idea what he was getting into, but he knew that he had no choice. He had to fight Tim, one way or the other.

After he finished healing, he started to climb Mt. Chimney. He continued climbing until he finally reached the top. There he saw him, Tim. (That rhymed!)

Mew knew that this was it. (Another rhyme). If he didn't do this, Tim would chase him anyway.

"So you came… now… it's time to end this" said Tim

"_I can't be scared! I can't be scared, I have to do this!_" said Mew

Meanwhile:

Mewtwo was still on the pokemon news, watching the pokemon news.

"This is it!" said the newscaster "Mew has finally arrived! Now is time for Tim to battle this trouble maker and see if he can take home the prize. If Mew wins… well… um… Well, he gets to go home untamed!"

Mewtwo wouldn't admit it, but, he was kind of concerned about Mew. He had been through a lot with him. For once in his life, he actually wanted him to come home safely.

"I just hope Mew makes it through alright" he said to himself

"And now, I will attempt to interview the pokemon" said the newscaster as she walked up to Mew "Now, I heard you can talk, is that true?"

"Yes" said Mew

"Are you ready for this?"

"No"

"Are you sure you want to battle him?"

"Yes"

"Is there anything you want to say to us?"

"Yes" Mew grabbed the microphone "Mewtwo, if I don't make it, you can have all my stuff!"

"Great, I get a house full of nachos" said Mewtwo

"And it looks like Tim is ready for battle" said the newscaster "Good luck to you"

Mew knew that he would need it.

There they were, standing face to face.

"Are you ready?" said Tim

Mew gulped and wondered if he knew what he was doing. But, there was no turning back now. He had to fight him.

Tim got out a pokeball, threw it and said "Go, Steelix!"

Out came a giant snake made of steel rocks: Steelix.

"Um… can we settle this over some lunch first?" said Mew.

But it was too late for lunch… it was half passed three.

"Steelix, Iron tail!" said Tim

Steelix whipped it's tail around to hit Mew but Mew dodged it.

"Steelix, continue to use Iron tail 'til you hit him!"

Steelix did as its master told it and wildly whipped its tail around. Then, Mew was cornered. Mew then thought of something.

"Come on, Metronome" said Mew "give me something good!" Mew farted "Great…"

Mew then tried Mega Punch, which knocked Steelix into the wall.

"Critical hit!" said Mew

"… you got lucky" said Tim pulling out another pokeball "Can you do it again? ……… Go, Umbreon!"

He threw the ball and an Umbreon appeared from it. Mew knew that he was going to get it.

"Umbreon! Quick attack!" said Tim

The Umbreon burst into speed at Mew. Mew wanted to see his friend Umbreon again, wishing that he didn't turn down his offer. At that same time, a pink streak knocked the Umbreon away. It was Umbreon! (Mew's friend, Umbreon)

"Umbreon!" said Mew

"Hey, there, Mew" said Umbreon "Got yourself in trouble again, I see"

Then, Mew realized it "Umbreon! You didn't leave me, didn't you! You didn't leave me and you watched over me and only came when I really needed you, even though I insisted that I do this by myself! Thank you! You're a really great friend!"

"Actually, Mew, I really did leave you… I only came because I saw you on the news"

"… Oh, whatever, you're here"

CRASH! Sleelix emerged from the wall.

"We're not done yet, Mew" said Umbreon

"Right" said Mew

"A double battle…" said Tim "Steelix, after Mew… Umbreon… go for… Umbreon…"

Umbreon went for Tim's Umbreon with his Faint Attack, but Tim's Umbreon cancelled it out with a Quick Attack. The two got into a brawl. Umbreon used Bite on Tim's Umbreon, but it used Toxic and it hit him.

Meanwhile, Mew was doing his best against Steelix. Mew tried to do Mega Punch on it again, but it evaded the attack. Mew knew that this Steelix was smart and learns from its mistakes, so he tried Psychic on it and it worked… barely. Steelix shook it off and used Iron Tail on him and pinned Mew to the wall.

"Mew!" screamed Umbreon

He broke away from Tim's Umbreon, dashed up, and used Secret Power on Steelix and made it faint.

"Thanks, Umbreon" said Mew

"No problem, Mew" said Umbreon

"Steelix… return" Tim took out Steelix's pokeball and a beam shined on Steelix and it went back in "Umbreon! Toxic!"

Tim's Umbreon used Toxic on Umbreon and it knocked him away, what made matters worse was that Umbreon was poisoned, and he almost ran out of energy.

"Good work, Umbreon… now finish that Mew" said Tim

"…Mew…" Said Umbreon barely getting the words out

"Umbreon… Quick Attack" said Tim

Tim's Umbreon used Quick Attack and hit Mew. Mew tried to get back up and barely endured the pain.

"_What do I do? I don't know if I can do this!_" Mew thought to himself.

Then, Mew remembered Regirock's words: "_I DO NOT KNOW_"

Mew remembered those words really well, and got himself back up. Then, he tried Metronome.

"Metronome, please, give me something good"

BOOOOOOOOOM! A blast of energy emerged from Mew and hit Tim's Umbreon, making it faint.

"Whoa! Hyper Beam! Good one" said Mew

"Umbreon… return!" said Tim "you may, have one the battle, little guy… but I won the war. Everyone knows that once a pokemon uses Hyper Beam… it must recharge"

Mew knew he was right, he could barely move.

"Now… you're mine…" said Tim pulling out a Master Ball

Umbreon twitched at the sight of it. He couldn't bare to watch his friend be caught by Tim. But, he couldn't move.

Tim through the Master Ball at Mew. Mew knew this was over. His days of freedom were flashing before his eyes and he knew he may never see them again. There was a large bright light before his eyes. Mew cringed… but he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and he saw the Master Ball on the ground, broken in half. Mew looked up and saw another Mew and gasped in surprise. Then, he saw that there was a flock of Mews around him. Both Mew and Umbreon were shocked to see this.

Suddenly, half the flock of Mews went and drove Tim away. Mew was too shocked for words. A few of them came over and healed Umbreon. Umbreon walked over to Mew and said "What do you know, I didn't see this coming"

The Mews landed in front of Mew.

"I… I… I don't believe it!" said Mew "I can't believe you're actually-" They all used transform "-Dittos?"

Yes, they were all Dittos. To Mew's disappointment.

"Are you Carl?" asked one Ditto

"No, I'm not even a Ditto" said Mew

"Ah, well, let's go everyone!" said the Ditto

They all went away.

Later on:

Umbreon and Mew were walking through a route in between Mauville and Slateport.

"Bet you were disappointed when you found out all those Mews were Dittos, eh?" said Umbreon

"Yeah, it kind of makes me upset" said Mew "I guess I really am the only Mew out there"

"Hey, that's what makes you unique" said Umbreon "and boy am I lucky to know a guy like you, buddy"

"Thanks, Umbreon"

"You know, Kyogre's waiting for me at the Slateport Beach and is going to take me back to central island. You wanna come with?"

"I am not going to make that mistake again! Take me home"

"Okay, let's get going"

Umbreon walked on, but something caught Mew's eye. In the sky, he saw what looked like another Mew floating away, and it didn't look like a Ditto.

"Hey, Mew, let's go!" said Umbreon in the distance

"Okay! I'm coming" said Mew. He looked again, but it was gone. Mew found this odd, but he caught up to Umbreon.

They went to Slateport Beach and found Kyogre there, and he sent them home.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Many hours later…

Mewtwo was sitting on the couch watching T.V. until Mew came in.

"Hey, Mewtwo, I'm back" said Mew

"Back so soon?" said Mewtwo

"Yep" said Mew "You wanna know what happened?"

"Saw it all on the news"

"Good!" Mew collapsed on the floor.

"…………………………………… You know" said Mewtwo "I think I might go out for a walk, now"

Mewtwo turned off the T.V. and did.

The

End

(HURRAY!!)

_Be sure to stay in contact with me for more Pokemon adventures, as well as many others!_


End file.
